harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2
January 2 is known as these holidays according to Checkiday.com and Daysoftheyear.com: C: "International Jewish Book Day", "National Run it Up the Flagpole and See if Anybody Salutes It Day" and "Swiss Cheese Day" Both: "55 MPH Speed Limit Day", "Happy Mew Year for Cats Day", "National Buffet Day", "National Cream Puff Day", "National Motivation and Inspiration Day", "National Personal Trainer Awareness Day", "Science Fiction Day" and "World Introvert Day" People Births *1898 - Dick Huemer (animator) *1928 - Tamio Ōki (Japanese voice actor and narrator) *1938 - Mickie McGowan (voice actress) *1950 - Gary Morgan (actor) *1961 - Gabrielle Carteris (actress) *1967 - Tia Carrere (actress) *1968 - Cuba Gooding, Jr. (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1971 **Renée Elise Goldsberry (actress, singer, and songwriter) **Taye Diggs (actor and singer) *1975 - Dax Shepard (comedian, actor, writer, director, and podcast host) *1978 - Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese voice actress) *1979 - Erica Hubbard (actress and model) *1980 - Georgie Kidder (voice actress) *1983 - Kate Bosworth (actress, model, and singer) *1987 - Lauren Storm (actress) *1997 - L.J. Benet (actor) Deaths *1974 - Tex Ritter (country singer and actor) *1986 - Una Merkel (actress) *1987 - Arthur Gould-Porter (actor) *1991 - John Raring (singer, musician and choral arranger) *2011 - Pete Postlethwaite (actor) *2018 - Frank Buxton (actor, voice actor, television writer, author, producer, and television director) Shorts *1937 - The Worm Turns Miscellaneous *1938 - Leopold Stokowski arrives in Los Angeles for a recording session for The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Theme park happenings *1977 - Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland closes at Disneyland to make way for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. *1984 - The Astuter Computer Revue at Epcot's CommuniCore closes. It is the first attraction at Epcot to be closed. *1996 - World of Motion at Epcot closes to make way for Test Track. *2019 - Storybook Shoppe closes at Hong Kong Disneyland. Television *1995 - The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show episode "Weight for Me/The Phantom Mask of the Dark Black Darkness of Black/A Fistful of Foodstamps" premieres. *1999 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Wait For Me/Morning Glory" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The PB&J Otter premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Gotcha!/The Mysterious Mirror". *2004 **The Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Shortstuff" premieres on the Disney Channel. **''Kim Possible'' premiere on Disney Channel with the episode "Hidden Talent". *2010 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Piglet's Wish Upon a Star/Squirrels Will Be Squirrels", followed by "Lumpy's Downhill Battle/Darby's Squirmy Worms". *2016 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Kirby's Derby" and "Ticklish Truck" premiere on Disney Junior. *2019 - The second season of Grown-ish premieres on Freeform. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2018 **'' The Aristocats '' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **'' The Fox and the Hound /'' The Fox and the Hound 2 '' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) ** Jungle 2 Jungle : 20th Anniversary Edition'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **''Snow Dogs'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) Category:Days in Screen History